Delirium Tremens Railway
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Ou comment sombrer dans la folie en une semaine. Une mission, un train, et deux soldats au bord de la crise nerf. ROYAI.Par FripOuille et FoX. Illustrations par Lilou
1. Préface

_**Préface**_

**_NdA : Vous remarquerez chers amis qu'il s'agit de NdA et non pas de NdlA. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de « Note de l'Auteur » mais de « Note des Auteurs » ! Et oui, cette fiction est l'œuvre de moi-même, votre humble serviteur Frip-Ouille, et de FoX (aka WarFoX)._**

_**FoX a eu une idée lumineuse de fiction « humoristique » et alors que nous échangions sur msn, je lui ai dit, « Ca te dit que je l'écrive avec toi ? »**_

_**Et là, il m'a répondu « Banco » et nous voila partis dans un déluge d'idées, de réflexions, de fous rires…**_

_**Bref, le premier chapitre a rapidement vu jour et nous en sommes fiers.**_

_**Et puis, FoX me dit « Je vois bien un dessin représentant Mustang… » et là, une ampoule s'est allumée au dessus de mon petit crâne.**_

_**« Je connais la personne parfaite pour ça ! », et voilà après des échanges de mails, Lilou a rejoint notre équipe pour illustrer nos deux héros dans leurs tribulations. (Dessins qui viendront par la suite… et oui, un peu de patience !)**_

_**Et c'est ainsi qu'est né notre trio et que nous vous livrerons, petit à petit, les nouvelles aventures de Roy et Riza telles que nos cerveaux surchauffés les ont imaginées.**_

_**Nous espérons qu'elles vous plairont autant que nous avons pris plaisir à leur donner jour…**_

_**Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture.**_


	2. RH Apphro Occaz'

_**Chapitre 1 : R.H. + Aphro -> Occaz'**_

Une fois étant coutume chez lui, le Colonel Mustang était affalé la tête sur ses dossiers, un stylo fiché dans la main, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche, le tout agrémenté de faibles ronflements.

Havoc et Breda qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans le bureau se jetèrent un regard de connivence.

Havoc pointa du menton dans la direction de leur supérieur et sourit à son acolyte

« Alors comme ça, ça a marché ! J'aurai jamais cru qu'on y arriverait !

« Elle a tout avalé, d'un trait, il n'en restait plus une goutte. Encore quelques minutes de patience et tu verras, elle sera chaude comme la braise… »

Un ronflement un peu plus sonore, rappelant vaguement le grognement d'un cochon, leur parvint et ils remarquèrent que le Colonel avait ravalé le filet de bave qui menaçait de tacher ses rapports.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Tu crois qu'elle va tomber sa veste ?

« Sa veste ? Tu rigoles mon pauvre ami ! Elle va TOUT enlever ! La veste, la chemise, le pantalon, … tout l'uniforme va voler.

« Le soutif ! » continua avec excitation Breda

Havoc prit un air de conspirateur pour ajouter :

« Et peut-être même la… CULOTTE ! »

Breda jeta un coup d'œil aussi discret que possible vers Mustang, celui-ci avait cessé de ronfler depuis le « TOUT enlever » et un de ses yeux s'était ouvert au son du mot « culotte »…

Havoc se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, il fallait qu'ils lâchent la bombe maintenant, avant qu'il ne se trahisse...

« Ca c'était de l'idée Breda ! Lui faire boire de l'aphrodisiaque, surtout une dose de cheval, l'effet va être dévastateur. Elle est toujours tellement sérieuse, froide comme la glace, rigide…

Les mots commençaient à sérieusement pénétrer le cerveau de Mustang pour prendre forme, il avait plus ou moins compris que ses deux lieutenants avaient fait ingurgiter de l'aphrodisiaque à quelqu'un… vraisemblablement une fille qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être drôle…. Qui plus est, une militaire…

Havoc poursuivait sa description :

« Acharnée du travail, toujours sur le dos du Colonel…

_Attend, il a bien dit "acharnée du travail" et toujours sur mon dos…la seule que je connaisse qui correspond, c'est… _

L'équation se fit dans le cerveau de Mustang : **_R.H. + Aphro -> Occaz'_**

_« Non ! c'est pas possible ! Ils ont osé… Riza… MA Riza ! Sous l'effet d'une dose de cheval d'aphrodisiaque ! »_

_**JACKPOT !**_

Indifférent à leur Colonel qui s'était redressé brusquement sur son siège en affichant un air lubrique, Havoc poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! Reste plus qu'à se mettre sur son chemin pour éteindre l'incendie ... »

Mustang bondit comme un diable de sa boîte en hurlant :

« Un incendie à éteindre, laissez ! Je suis l'homme de la situation ! »

Et de se précipiter dans les couloirs à la recherche de son premier lieutenant, suivi à bonne distance par ses deux sous-lieutenants.

* * *

Riza fit du regard le tour de la pièce, il restait encore tellement de cartons à déballer. Elle n'en voyait plus la fin.

Elle se redressa une nouvelle fois pour soulager ses vertèbres et détendre sa nuque. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il faisait une telle chaleur en plus ici ! Et toute cette poussière. C'était infernal. Sa chemise lui collait littéralement à la peau.

_Je pourrai tout aussi bien retirer au moins ma veste, personne ne me verra dans ce local même si la porte est ouverte…_

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Riza ôta sa veste et la déposa soigneusement pliée sur une pile de cartons proche, et entreprit de finir de sortir les dossiers qui restaient dans le fond de son carton et de les ranger dans les étagères.

* * *

Roy arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte du local où se trouvait Riza au moment même où elle se penchait tête la première dans son carton.

_Hum, m'a pas l'air plus excitée que ça… _

Cependant, il venait de se réveiller… ses idées n'étaient pas encore toutes cohérentes, pour ne pas dire qu'il était dans le gaz… sans compter qu'il était complètement excité à l'idée de « _Riza chaude comme la braise_ »…

Pour couronner le tout, il avait pleine vue sur le postérieur de sa belle… Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement fait pour l'aider à refroidir ses ardeurs.

_Sans doute l'aphrodisiaque n'a pas encore totalement agi ?... Un seul moyen pour le vérifier…

* * *

_

Absorbée complètement dans ses pensées et sa tache, Riza n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son Colonel dans son dos.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer et comprendre ce qui ce passait.

_Serait-ce une main qui vient de se plaquer sur mes fesses ?_

Cette idée lui parut tellement absurde, incongrue, inimaginable,… qu'elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

Mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent comme une volée de moineaux lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix ô combien familière de son Colonel qui lui susurrait à l'oreille :

« Alors il paraît que t'es chaude comme la braise ma p'tit' chatte. »

* * *

Mustang comprit son erreur à l'instant même où il reçut en pleine face le poing de son premier lieutenant qui l'envoya KO au sol.

Lorsqu'il reprit plus ou moins connaissance, il se retrouva avec le canon d'une arme pointé directement entre ses deux yeux.

Sa lucidité retrouvée, il remarqua le cran de sécurité retiré et le doigt tremblant de rage sur la gâchette.

La voix grondante de colère de Riza lui parvint à travers le voile de terreur qui s'était formé sur son esprit :

« Je ne sais pas si je suis votre petite chatte, mais me trouvez-vous assez chaude comme ça pour vous espèce de pervers ! »

Roy essaya de déglutir, mais sa bouche était aride comme le désert de Gobi, et seul un gargouillis sortit de sa bouche.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris Colonel ? »

Le ton employé de la question requérait une réponse, et pas dans dix plombes…

Les idées de Mustang s'entrechoquaient, que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Aucune explication raisonnable ne pouvait justifier son acte…

Enfin il réussit à articuler les seuls mots qui lui vinrent :

« Je suis désolé Lieutenant. »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes désolé, et c'est tout ? »

Roy hocha sa tête en signe d'affirmation. Comment pourrait-il faire tomber la colère de la jeune femme ?

Une idée lui vint, peut-être pas la plus brillante, mais bon…

« Je vous ai confondue avec une autre… »

A son grand étonnement, cette réponse sembla calmer Riza et lui couper momentanément la parole.

Il vit le bras tenant l'arme s'abaisser et Riza recula pour lui tourner le dos.

Jugeant que le pire était passé, il se releva et penaud lui répéta avant de sortir :

« Je suis désolé. Toutes mes excuses Hawkeye. »

Riza était de nouveau penchée sur ses cartons et seul un grognement incompréhensible lui parvint.

Il jugea plus prudent de sortir d'ici, et puis, il fallait qu'il ait une petite explication avec deux de ses sous-lieutenants…

**Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

**

**Les dessins sont disponibles ici : recopier l'adresse de chaque dessin dans votre barre Adresse internet, eh oui les liens internet sur fanfiction ne marchent pas.**

**Roy fait dodo**  
img153.imageshack.us/img153/1764/roydodo3chapter12dp.jpg

**Culotte ?**  
img153.imageshack.us/img153/1116/roydodo2chapter18kp.jpg

**R.H + Aphro -> Occaz'  
**img153.imageshack.us/img153/5854/royrhaphrooccazchapter1colo2wg.jpg

**Jackpot !  
**img405.imageshack.us/img405/810/royjackpotchapter16tg.jpg

**Chaude comme la braise ?**  
img153.imageshack.us/img153/8107/royrizachap11tc.jpg

**Qui a dit Furieuse ?  
**img142.imageshack.us/img142/995/royrizachapter13fh.jpg


	3. Sauve qui peut !

**_NdA : Bon en raison de l'absence pour motif fort discutable de vacances (eh oui, y'en a qui trouve que les vacances c'est plus important que d'écrire des fics... non mais, je vous jure... bref), revenons à nos moutons, les posts ne vont pas être très rapides. Mais on va essayer de tenir la cadence tout de même._**

**_Sinon, j'ai rajouté sur le chapitre 1 les dessins réalisés par Lilou (à la fin du chapitre). Il vous suffit de copier les liens dans votre barre d'adresse internet._**

**_Ah, j'oubliais : Merci pour tous vos encouragements.

* * *

_****_Chapitre 2 : Sauve qui peut !_**

_« Non mais, pour qui il se prend cet espèce de…de… et zut les mots me manquent ! »_

Riza continuait de vider les cartons, faible exutoire à la colère qu'elle ressentait depuis « l'incident » avec Mustang.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux tombèrent sur un carton plié, elle se jeta dessus pour le piétiner de rage et fulmina à voix haute : « Cet espèce de pervers lubrique prit de priapisme aigu ! Vais lui exploser son truc avec mon flingue ! Il va découvrir ce que c'est qu'un gros calibre pour une fois. »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Riza passa sa tête par la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

Une jeune secrétaire venait de faire tomber les documents qu'elle portait, les feuilles volaient partout autour d'elle et elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Un sergent s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda : « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

La pauvre secrétaire éplorée de lui répondre : « Je sais pas, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées et puis je passais juste là, lorsque j'ai entendu un hurlement terrible, on aurait dit une bête…, j'ai eu tellement peur… j'ai fait un bon de douze mètres et puis j'ai lâché tous mes dossiers... ils sont tous mélangés maintenant, je vais me faire engueuler… »

Riza rentra rapidement dans son local et en poussa du bout du pied la porte pour la fermer discrètement, ne doutant pas de sa culpabilité dans cette affaire.

_« Ce Colonel me rend vraiment dingue ! Regarde où tu en es arrivée ma pauvre Riza, tu piétines des cartons en hurlant des insanités et tu effraies les autres… »_

Elle gémit

_Maman, si tu voyais ta fille._

Il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs autrement, et le meilleur moyen pour ça, le seul qui fonctionnait vraiment, c'était une bonne séance de tir au stand…

Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres, aujourd'hui sa séance serait agrémentée d'un petit accessoire…

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'un certain Colonel…_

L'atmosphère était tendue, pour ne pas dire électrique.

Fulminant dans son coin, Mustang arborait un œil poché dont la couleur était un camaïeu de bleu, de violet, de vert et de noir. Le feu de la vengeance couvait encore….

Breda et Havoc, réduits à l'état de zombies, n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. L'un ressemblait à un coton-tige avec ses bandages sur le crâne d'où dépassaient des mèches de cheveux hirsutes, l'autre avaient les mains bandées et s'échinait à essayer de saisir son crayon… tous les deux avaient le postérieur encore fumant et on pouvait apercevoir, lorsqu'ils se levaient de leur siège, pour l'un un caleçon avec des bisounours et l'autre un slip kangourou (_avec la poche devant_).

Et au milieu de tout cela, Fuery et Falman, dubitatifs, se mourraient d'envie de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant leur absence, et se trouvaient à la fois soulagés de ne pas avoir été là au moment où la colère de Mustang s'était vraisemblablement déchaînée sur leurs deux pauvres collègues.

« Hé, Second Lieutenant, expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe ici ! Implora à voix basse un Fuery complètement déboussolé.

« NAN », répliqua Breda de mauvaise humeur.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, histoire de ne pas exhiber plus longtemps son postérieur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Devant l'air revêche de chacun des protagonistes du drame, ne restait plus à Fuery et Falman comme recours qu'une vieille ruse de lycéen : le lancer de boulettes en papier.

Ce qui donnait à peu près ça :

Première boulette de Falman pour Fuery :  
_« Alors, d'après toi, que s'est-il passé ? »_

Deuxième boulette de Fuery pour Falman :  
_« J'en sais rien, mais Breda et Havoc ont fait les frais de la colère du Colonel. »_

Troisième boulette, réponse de Falman :  
_« Ca c'est évident. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est l'œil poché de Mustang. »_

Quatrième boulette, proposition d'explication de Fuery :  
_« Ouaip… Tu crois que Breda et Havoc ont essayé d'attaquer le Colonel ? »_

Cinquième boulette (qui commençait à devenir vraiment très grosse), nouvelle réponse dubitative de Falman :  
_« Je sais pas. Ca me parait tout de même improbable… et il y a encore une inconnue à notre problème. »_

Sixième boulette, Fuery est toujours dans le brouillard :  
_« Quoi ? »_

Septième **_énorme_** boulette, Falman avance son joker :  
_« Le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Où est-elle ? »_

Huitième boulette, lancée par Fuery et qui rate sa cible pour atterrir directement sur l'œil déjà douloureux de Mustang… Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi nous ne connaîtrons pas la teneur de cette dernière boulette…

La fureur qu'essayait vainement de contenir Mustang depuis son explication musclée avec ses deux sous-lieutenants ne demandait qu'à ressortir.

Falman et Fuery comprirent que cette fois, ils n'y échapperaient pas.

Un claquement de doigts rageurs et les flammes se lancèrent à la poursuite des deux soldats encore valides.

Ils hurlèrent à l'unisson et se jetèrent à l'abri sous leur bureau.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là... _

Riza regardait avec un sourire satisfait son travail. Certes c'était un vulgaire bricolage, mais considérant son état de nerf et ses maigres moyens, le résultat était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Finalement se charger du rangement des vieux stocks n'avait pas été complètement inutile ; si elle ne s'en était pas chargée alors que tout le monde s'était défilé, jamais elle n'aurait fait cette découverte inespérée !

_Pitoyable vengeance, mais ô combien salutaire !_

Sa cible bien en place à douze mettre de sa position habituelle de tir, Riza prit place et se saisit de son fusil chargé à bloc.

Déjà elle se sentait mieux, et elle n'avait même pas encore tiré !

Elle l'épaula et visa soigneusement.

Le premier coup de feu partit.

_Et de un ! Sale pervers lubrique!_

Elle ramena la culasse en arrière pour réarmer le fusil.

Nouveau claquement.

_Woua ! C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien !_

« Hé, Hawkeye, sur quoi vous tirez là ? »

C'était Denis Bloch. Il se pencha pour examiner la cible de Riza puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Que… qu'est-ce... »

Il jeta un regard apeuré à Riza, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

_Elle est devenue totalement FOLLE !_

Derrière lui, Riza faisait de nouveau feu et éclata d'un rire démentiel.

_Alors comme ça tu as confondu ! …Yeurk yeurk … Tu vas payer Mustang de pacotille !

* * *

_

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Denis Bloch complètement essoufflé fit son entrée.

« Hé ! Vous devriez venir voir, au stand de tir... " »

Denis se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle et enregistrer dans un coin de son cerveau ce qu'il était en train de voir :

Havoc, la tête bandée, le caleçon bisounours (tiens, 'la le même que moi) ; Breda les mains bandées, le visage roussi, un slip kangourou (tiens, 'la le même que mon grand-père) ; Falman et Fuery pleurant et s'arrachant les cheveux sous leur bureau ; et Mustang au milieu de ce Maelström, les doigts levés prêt à faire feu de toutes flammes.

Denis cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il devait ressortir immédiatement en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, ou bien annoncer ce qu'il était venu dire…

_Ils sont tous devenus fous dans ce service, ce n'est pas possible !_

Mustang lui coupa toute retraite :

« Bloch, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Denis passa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…

« Quoi ? J'ai pas toute la journée, comme vous voyez, j'ai des choses à faire. »

« D'accoooorrrdddd, je voulais juste vous dire que vous devriez aller voir au stand de tir…. »

Mustang blêmit.

Dans sa tête, « stand de tir » était synonyme de « Riza Hawkeye ». Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il déglutit et prit une grande inspiration :

« Bien, je vous suis. »

Mustang partit à la suite de Bloch, suivi à distance respectueuse par le reste de son équipe éclopée.

* * *

Au stand de tir, une foule goguenarde s'était amassée autour d'un tireur qui restait caché à la vue de Mustang pour le moment. 

Lorsque enfin, quelques uns des spectateurs le reconnurent et lui firent place, il reconnut son premier lieutenant.

Et il découvrit avec effroi ce qui les faisait tant rire tous :

Riza s'entraînait sur cible mouvante, à cela rien d'inhabituel. La nouveauté venait de ce que cette cible était à son effigie.

Il se souvenait bien de ce poster grandeur nature… Il l'avait fait faire à une époque où il avait été contacté par une boîte de pub pour une campagne pour des sous-vêtements.

Il avait posé en petite tenue… _Très_ petite tenue…

Malheureusement au dernier moment un autre que lui avait été choisi en la personne de nul autre que le Major Armstrong.

Sa fierté en avait pris un sérieux coup ce jour là… se faire évincer par cette montagne de muscles à mèche jaune… lamentable !

Sa surprise passée, son regard erra sur la cible. La première pensée qui lui vint instinctivement à la vue des impacts de balles fut _« Décidément, elle s'améliore de jour en jour_ _»_.

Les balles l'avaient atteint en plein entre les deux yeux, dans le cœur, les rotules…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Riza mettre en joue, tirer et atteindre les parties si chères à son cœur, qu'il se dit :

_Faut vraiment que j'évite mon premier lieutenant pendant quelques jours... peut-être même que je pourrais prendre des vacances...

* * *

_

Un peu plus loin, Fuery se tourna vers Falman :

« 100 cenz que c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye qui a poché l'œil du chef.

« 100 cenz que c'est à cause de Breda et Havoc. »

« Puf, c'est trop facile. » Déclara Maria Ross qui passait près d'eux.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Message informatif de FoX à l'attention des personnes avisées :

_Je considère que le fusil utilisé par Riza est de type « Bolt Action Rifle » qui se recharge après avoir tiré et qui a un magasin de 5 cartouches (à savoir le Mauser 98k) et non pas une carabine comme dans l'anime._

Un peu de culture par Frip-Ouille :

Petite définition du mot _"priapisme" : subst. m. pathol._ Symptôme de diverses maladies consistant en une érection douloureuse et prolongée. Vient de "Priape", Dieu de la fertilité


	4. Comme une mouche dans la soupe

**NdA : Un peu de culture Que Diable !**

**Plagiat : Acte du plagiaire, oeuvre composée d'emprunts.**

**Plagiaire : Auteur qui plagie les oeuvres d'autrui**

**Plagier : 1. Imiter (un auteur) en s'attribuant abusivement des fragments de son oeuvre; 2. Imiter.**

**C'est mon dico qui le dit. **

**Alors pour mettre les points sur les "i" et les barres sur les "t", comme on dit si bien en notre douce France, Y'en a marre, dixit FoX, expression reprise en coeur par Frip-Ouille à l'énoncé du problème par ledit FoX.**

**Tout auteur de fiction (tout du moins) ne peut que se réjouir de faire naître des envies d'écriture chez les autres et pourquoi pas des vocations, mais il devient insupportable de voir son travail repris quasiment mot pour mot. C'est purement et simplement du vol.**

**Nous vous serions reconnaissant de bien vouloir tenir compte de cela lorsque vous écrivez car c'est un acte de création où vous devez laisser libre cours à votre imagination et non reprendre celle des autres.**

**Nous vous en remercions.**

**FoX et Frip-Ouille**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 – Comme une mouche dans la soupe**

Roy était hypnotisé par la vision de Riza en train de lui exploser ses bijoux de famille…

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il avait déjà mis des femmes en colère contre lui, mais aucune d'elle n'avait attenté à sa personne, et encore moins à « Popaul » même de façon détournée comme maintenant !

Et puis… son regard passa de la cible au visage de Riza…

C'était pire encore! On aurait dit qu'elle y prenait vraiment plaisir.

Une seule pensée éclipsa toutes les autres : PARTIR. Prendre ses jambes à son cou, se faire tout petit quelque part, oublier ces visions de cauchemar (il était sûr que le croquemitaine n'avait rien à envier à Riza) et couler des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Il préparait son plan dans sa tête, il irait voir ce marchand dans cette petite rue malfamée du centre ville, celui qui faisait du trafic…

« Colonel Mustang ? »

… Il lui devait une ou deux faveurs. Il lui demanderait de le faire passer à Xing… Oui, c'était bien ça !

« Colonel Mustang ! »

… Un chouette pays Xing. Bon, les habitants ont de drôles de yeux, mais lui en tant qu'étranger ferait figure d'exotisme auprès de la gente féminine…

« Colonel MUSTANG ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la jeune aide qui se tenait à côté de lui et lui tendait une enveloppe.

« Colonel, le Führer m'envoie vous remettre ce nouvel ordre de mission. »

Mustang se saisit de l'enveloppe. Il remarqua l'air effrayé de la jeune femme qui regardait son premier lieutenant qui continuait de faire un carton.

Mustang ricana en tentant de garder un air blasé :

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste une petite blague… Elle s'entraîne sur une cible à mon effigie, et moi à brûler des mannequins de paille à la sienne.

« Mais, on dirait qu'elle vous a explosé les…

« Oui, et alors ? Rompez. »

La jeune aide s'éloigna en jetant des regards incrédules en arrière vers Mustang et Riza. _Il est vraiment temps que ces deux là fassent quelque chose…Ou toute cette frustration va mal finir._

Enfin seul, Roy décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire le document qu'elle contenait.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage, qui grandit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrie :

« Merci mon Dieu ! »

Des têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Il enfonça sa tête dans son cou et reprit sa lecture.

« Colonel Roy Mustang, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, … » _Oh que oui que je l'accepte, n'importe quoi pour m'éloigner de cet enfer et surtout de cette furie !_ « …consiste à aller mener une enquête de routine dans les camps de réfugiés situés au sud du Pays… » _Le Sud ! A moi soleil, cocotiers, plages, cocktails, et petites pépés !_ « Vous vous rendrez dès demain 8h00 à la gare de Central… » _8H00, c'est vachement tôt, d'un autre côté, le plus tôt sera le mieux_ « …où vous serez pris en charge par une hôtesse… » _Ouais, une hôtesse en uniforme rien que pour moi…_ « Votre voyage durera 8 jours… » _Bon 8 jours c'est long, mais 8 jours avec une hôtesse pour s'occuper uniquement de moi ! _« Vous serez assisté dans votre tâche par… »

Le sang quitta le visage de Mustang et il tomba raide dans les pommes.

« … le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. »

Il émergea difficilement de son étourdissement, les images étaient floues et il ne distinguait que quelques silhouettes en uniforme penchées au-dessus de lui.

Les premières paroles qu'il réussit à bafouiller furent lorsqu'il vit une forme aux cheveux blonds tendre les mains vers lui :

« Je veux pas mourir… »

Il entendit en arrière son quelqu'un qui invectivait la foule :

« Ecartez-vous tous de lui ! »

Tout se précipita : Ayant reconnu la voix de son premier lieutenant outragée, Roy tenta de se relever, mais pas assez vite, les personnes autour de lui s'écartèrent vivement, et il reçut en pleine face un seau entier d'eau glacée.

Mustang oublia sa peur pour laisser cours à sa colère :

« J'étais revenu à moi Lieutenant ! Pas la peine de m'asperger de la sorte !

« Je me dévoue une nouvelle fois pour vous venir en aide, et voila les remerciements que je reçois ! » le railla-t-elle.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée d'aller jusqu'à me noyer d'eau glacée ! Je pourrais vous déferrez devant la court martiale pour votre geste, **_Premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye_**. »

Le ton de Mustang était aiguisé comme une lame de couteau, Riza se figea sur l'instant. Avait-elle été trop loin ?

Mais encore sous le coup de son indignation et sa fierté prenant le dessus, elle toisa Mustang, lui criant presque dessus :

« Comme il vous plaira Colonel Roy Mustang. »

Les deux se faisaient face, haletant. Chacun alentour retenait sa respiration. La tension était à son paroxysme.

Mustang hurla :

« Très bien ! »

A quoi Riza répondit :

« Très bien ! »

Et ils se tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées.

Avant de sortir, Mustang se tourna vers Havoc et Breda :

« Vous deux, vous me nettoyez ce merdier. »

« Mais… »

Un dernier regard meurtrier convint les deux lieutenants de ne pas protester plus longtemps.

* * *

Un jeune aide courrait derrière Riza : 

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, un pli pour vous du généralissime ! »

Riza se stoppa et tourna sur ses talons.

_Mince, il a fait vite ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Mustang mettrait ses menaces à exécution ! Que vais-je devenir ?_

Il était certes évident qu'humilier son Colonel en public n'entrait pas dans ses attributions.

Elle avait perdu tout sens de la réalité et laissé libre cours à sa colère et à sa frustration. Après tout, il l'avait **_confondue_** avec une autre !

Ce n'était tellement pas elle ce genre de comportement et voila, maintenant elle allait être traduite devant un tribunal militaire pour son comportement irresponsable et insubordination !

Arrggghhhh ! Sa carrière serait brisée, ses amis lui tourneraient le dos et elle ne verrait plus son Colonel !

_Heu… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de ne plus voir le Colonel ? Surtout que c'est sa faute si tu te retrouves devant un tribunal…_

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille.

Sa première réaction à sa lecture fut le soulagement.

Ce n'était pas une convocation devant un tribunal mais un simple ordre de mission !

_Ouf sauvée !_

Elle aurait du se douter que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide… en même temps, justement, elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire non plus.

Terminant de prendre connaissance du document, elle blanchit et porta la feuille froissée à son front.

_Oh non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant._

C'était pire qu'une convocation devant le tribunal militaire !

_Une semaine entière à supporter le colonel, qui en plus ne va plus se tenir avec cette hôtesse qui va tourner autour de lui, totalement dévouée à ses moindres désirs…_

Elle voyait déjà la petite cruche cajoler Mustang et lui donner du « Oh Colonel Mustang, comme vous êtes beau, comme vous êtes grand, comme vous êtes fort ! » avec sa bouche en cœur en papillonnant des cils. Et de lui faire voir sa petite culotte jusqu'à ce qu'il l'en débarrasse !

Riza nota mentalement au passage : _penser à prendre des boules Quies_.

« Arrrrgggggg, je vais jamais pouvoir supporter ça !

En plus, va falloir que je la joue serrée si je veux échapper au tribunal, me montrer aimable et tout….

« Oh maman ! Je veux mourir… » Soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

La journée passa à la vitesse d'un escargot arthritique, Roy et Riza s'évitèrent tout le reste de la journée et lorsque enfin la journée se termina, Mustang battit tous les records de sprint pour rentrer chez lui. 

Plus que tout autre soir, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il venait de vivre la pire journée de sa vie et les prochains huit jours risquaient d'être tout aussi terribles.

Il se sentait vidé, démoralisé, en sursis… L'idée de se traîner en ville lui disait moyennement – Plus assez d'énergie pour ça…

Unique solution à son problème : Aller dans le bar du bout de sa rue et picoler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Ce bar était une véritable planche de salut pour Mustang lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller... Là au moins, il ne risquait pas d'être pris en chasse par une furie armée, ni aspergé d'eau glacée.

Non Madame ! _Roy tappa mentalement du poing sur la table_. On le respectait dans ce bar, il y était connu comme le loup blanc, Roy Mustang en était devenu une célébrité vivante ! Bon certes c'était à force de raconter ses tribulations avec ses coéquipiers… Mais qui s'en souciait !

La clochette de la porte n'avait pas fini de teinter qu'il s'entendit interpeller :

« Hé Mustang, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui...et c'est quoi ce cocard ? »

C'était le barman qui lui tendit d'office un double whisky sans glace.

« C'est rien... juste que j'aurais jamais du me lever aujourd'hui !

« Allez vas-y, racontes nous ça un peu. Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?

« Me suis fait lamentablement avoir par mes deux subordonnés...

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ! » Continua le barman, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, curieux de nature.

Mustang était assis sur un tabouret, un coude sur la table, l'air morose...

« Laisse tomber... »

« Allez Mustang... te fais pas prier... ça nous changera les idées et puis pour la peine, celui là est pour moi » insista le barman en lui tendant un deuxième verre.

Mustang lâcha prise et fut l'objet une nouvelle fois de tous les rires cette soirée là.

Il en venait enfin à la fin du récit de ses mésaventures de la journée, copieusement arrosé de doubles whiskies, et avait quelque peu du mal à se retenir au bar.

Sans compter qu'après avoir tant ri de ses propres déboires, un sentiment de désespoir lui était tombé dessus comme une chape de béton.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la mettre en colère contre moi, c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais ! »

Un habitué de lui répondre en adressant un clin d'œil à ses compagnons :

« Ca on avait bien compris mon gars. »

Ce qui eu pour effet de déclancher de nouveaux rires dans le bar.

« Moi, je voulais juste passer un agréable moment avec elle… la tenir dans mes bras… lui faire des câlins… être gentil avec elle… »

Roy s'arrêta net, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un de ses types lui tapa amicalement dans le dos :

« Tu sais, Roy, si tu l'aimes vraiment, il faudrait que tu le lui dises. »

« Mais si je lui parle d'autre chose que de boulot, j'ai au moins 50 de chances de mourir ou de me retrouver à l'hosto... la preuve, j'ai failli me retrouver en cible vivante aujourd'hui ! Et puis je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais... »

« Vraiment ? T'es sûr ? Parce que c'est bien toi qui viens de nous dire que tu voulais lui faire des câlins et la prendre dans tes bras… Bon tu lui as aussi mis une grosse main au cul en l'appelant ma petite chatte, ça fait un peu beaucoup pervers tout de même, on peut comprendre que cette jeune femme n'ait pas compris tes intentions… »

« Hé ! »

« Alors... si tu dis que t'as 50 de chance de finir à l'hosto, ça veut dire que t'as 50 de chance de finir dans ses draps. »

« Évidemment vu sous cet angle, ça change tout…

« Ben voila, t'as plus qu'à te jeter à l'eau, t'as huit jours en tête à tête avec l'élue de ton cœur pour y arriver. T'as qu'à faire gaffe à ne pas laisser traîner tes mains et à ne pas dire de grossièretés du genre 't'es chaude comme la braise', ça ne se dit pas à une dame Roy. »

Vers deux heures du matin, Mustang était rentré péniblement chez lui et s'était endormi sur son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla quinze minutes après la sonnerie de son réveil, avec un énorme mal de tête et la cuite du siècle... 

Il ne se rappelait plus de sa soirée trop arrosée de la veille, ni ce qu'il avait dit. Pourtant il se rappelait d'avoir commencé à raconter quelque chose, mais ne savait plus quoi...

Par contre, il se rappelait parfaitement de la séance de tir de la veille, suivie de la douche glacée et à qui il la devait !

Sa vengeance serait terrible ! Foi de Mustang !

C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'il fallait qu'il soit dans une heure à la gare pour un départ d'une semaine...

Cela le réveilla d'un seul coup.

Il se précipita sous la douche avant de sauter dans des vêtements civils propres (chemise noire et pantalon) puis commença d'empiler dans une valise ce qu'il pouvait attraper à portée de main... sans oublier deux petites choses auxquels il tenait particulièrement.

* * *

**Encore un peu plus de culture, par FoX :**

_Barrer le T est, lors d'un engagement naval, la manœuvre qui consiste à se présenter perpendiculairement à la ligne de bateaux adverses (représentant ainsi schématiquement un "T" ou la ligne de navire attaquée est le corps de la lettre et où l'attaquant, représente la barre horizontale)._

_Le résultat de la manœuvre est que pour l'escadre attaquée_

_le feu de l'escadre qui a barré le "T" se concentre sur le navire de tête, puis sur le second quand le premier est coulé ou désemparé,_

_le reste de l'escadre attaquée ne peut pas répliquer dans l'axe du bâtiment qui la précède et ne peut utiliser que ses tourelles avant._

_Toutes choses égales par ailleurs, celui qui a "barré le T" bénéficie d'une supériorité de feu d'au moins 2 à 1._

Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours !


	5. Vous avez dit Chifoumi ?

**NdA : Je rappelle que cette fic est une coécriture avec FoX et un pur délire...**

**Chapitre 4 – Vous avez dit Chifoumi ?**

Mustang sortit précipitamment du taxi qui le déposait devant l'entrée principale de la gare de Central.

Il était à la bourre, une fois de plus.

Il attrapa au vol sa valise et un petit sac à dos. Il s'éloigna en courant vers les quais où devait déjà l'attendre Riza.

Il n'eut aucune peine à la repérer. C'était la seule femme à la ronde à arborer un uniforme militaire et un air particulièrement revêche.

N'aurait-elle pas pu s'habiller autrement pour le temps du voyage ? Parfois il en venait à douter que son premier lieutenant soit bien de sexe féminin. Elle n'était pourtant pas si moche.

Elle l'accueillit sèchement d'un : « Vous avez failli être en retard, Colonel ! »

Puis soudain, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose, elle s'adoucit et elle lui demanda d'un ton mielleux auquel il ne s'attendait pas en ces circonstances :

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Surpris, Roy n'arriva à lui bafouiller qu'un faible : « Voui… et vous ? »

Auquel elle répondit poliment : « Bien merci. Peut-on y aller ? »

Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, son regard se porta sur trois énormes malles juste derrière elle.

« Euh...lieutenant...vous êtes sûre de vouloir emmener tout ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Quelle question ! »

_Rectification, Riza Hawkeye est bien une femme._

Elle jeta un regard dubitatif sur les bagages de Mustang.

« Colonel, peut-être n'êtes-vous pas calé en maths, mais nous avons 8 jours de trajet aller et autant pour le retour. Ce qui fait, rien qu'en voyage 16 jours, auxquels il faut rajouter les 7 jours que vont durer nos inspections dans le sud. J'en arrive à un total de 23 jours. Bon, si nous rajoutons que le sud est une région particulièrement chaude de notre pays, quelques petits changements de vêtements seront sûrement nécessaires à moins d'apprécier les odeurs corporelles, ce qui, je vous le signale au passage, n'est absolument pas mon cas, et aussi peut-être quelques petits extras en soirée, alors… »

Riza pointa sa pile de malles de la main,

« … ces bagages sont nécessaires. »

Riza esquissa un quart de demi sourire ou en d'autres termes un sourire quasiment imperceptible en regardant les « bagages » de Mustang.

Mustang soupira, _elle est tombée sur la tête_

Enervé par cette démonstration, il s'exclama :

« Gnagnagna, eh bien moi, les odeurs corporelles ne me gênent pas du tout ! Alors on y va oui ou non ! »

Riza s'apprêtait à lui répondre, les poings sur les hanches, elle ouvrit la bouche, … et puis la referma d'un coup.

_Riza, ma fille, fais gaffe à tes abatis si tu ne veux pas finir devant une cour martiale. Rappelle toi, tu dois te montrer charmante, gentille et compréhensive. Le Colonel n'est qu'un homme après tout ! Ses neurones ne sont pas situés au même niveau que les tiens._

« Colonel Mustang ? »

La voix appartenait à une jeune femme en uniforme d'hôtesse.

Grande, une paire de jambe faisant bien deux kilomètres au juger de Riza, une poitrine qui n'avait rien à envier à des obus, une bouche en cœur, de grands yeux de biche et des cheveux qui cascadaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

Mustang se réjouissait de sa bonne fortune et se frottait mentalement les mains. _Vengeance, quand tu nous tiens !_

Non seulement il allait passer une semaine avec cette charmante nymphe pour prendre soin de lui, mais en plus il tenait là une occasion rêvée d'exaspérer une fois de plus son lieutenant !

Il savait à quel point ça la mettait hors d'elle de le voir exercer son charme auprès de la gente féminine. Mais que voulez-vous c'est dur de rester humble lorsqu'on a un corps comme le sien et ce sourire à tomber. Ce serait un crime de ne pas s'en servir. _N'est-ce pas !_

Complètement inconsciente du train de pensée de son Colonel, Riza toisait la jeune femme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était passée la jupe de l'uniforme, à moins que ce tout petit minuscule bout de tissus en soit une !

Justement, Mustang se tournait vers elle en lui désignant la jeune fille :

« Regardez Lieutenant, voila un uniforme comme je les aime. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa subordonnée, il se tourna vers l'hôtesse :

« Oui, c'est bien moi, commença-t-il au septième ciel. Je suis LE Roy Mustang. Plus connu sous le nom d'Alchimiste de Flamme ! Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de mes exploits ?... Oui ! J'en étais sûr !... et vous, quel est votre petit nom ? Ah, Jessifer ! Quel joli prénom… » Dit-il en suivant la jeune hôtesse en laissant Riza se débrouiller seule avec ses malles.

« et blablabla ! Rentrez la langue et faites attention, vous allez vous pisser dessus. » Marmonna à voix basse Riza en les suivant à distance.

_Pfffuuu, ces hommes ! Tous les mêmes…_

Elle fulminait. Il fallait forcément que ce soit CETTE poule qui leur serve d'hôtesse. Enfin, d'hôtesse à Mustang plutôt, vu comme on l'ignorait royalement.

_J'ai du faire quelque chose de pas bien dans une vie antérieure. Le sort s'acharne contre moi._

Elle serra les dents et tenta de boucher ses oreilles à la tentative de drague de Mustang.

_En plus, c'est tellement ringue ! Ecoutez le, LE grand alchimiste : Et quel est votre petit nom ! Oh Jessiffffeeeerrr quel joli nom ! BEURK, c'est à gerber…_

_Tant va la cruche à l'eau, qu'à la fin Jessifer sait nager ! Hahahaha !_

_Bon on se calme, Riza...Ca ne devrait pas te mettre dans cet état là !_

La voix de Mustang la fit sortir de ses pensées. Celui ci se trouvait dix mètres devant elle en direction du train à coté de « son » hôtesse.

« On va louper notre train si vous continuez à traînasser ! »

« Oui Colonel, j'arrive »

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à les rejoindre devant le marchepied d'un wagon. Une autre hôtesse à la taille imposante se chargeait d'accueillir un autre groupe de voyageurs.

_Eh bien, je l'ai échappé belle_, se dit Mustang en observant à la dérobée le quater back déguisé en hôtesse. Si ce n'était sa jupe et ses cheveux nattés et enroulés de chaque côté de son crâne bovin, on aurait pu la prendre pour un homme.

Et encore, il ne la voyait que de dos !

« Voilà vous êtes arrivés. » leur annonça l'hôtesse avec sa bouche en cœur. Elle leur désigna sa collègue :

« Je vous présente Vick Ingh, c'est elle qui aura l'honneur de s'occuper de vous durant votre voyage. »

La dénommée se retourna.

C'était encore plus pire que ce qu'il pensait ! Cette teutonne devait faire du catch, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Alors que le sang quittait le visage de Mustang, Riza, elle, retrouvait un peu de sa bonne humeur !

Paniqué Mustang se tourna vers Jessifer :

« Mais je ne comprends pas, vous me quittez déjà ? Je pensais que c'était vous qui nous accompagneriez.

« Non, je suis désolée, mais mon rôle s'arrête ici. J'ai une trouille bleue des trains, alors je ne fais qu'accueillir les voyageurs sur le quai. »

_Tient, une hôtesse qui a peur des trains ! N'importe quoi…_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Ingh est très compétente. Elle s'occupera parfaitement de vous. Vous verrez, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. »

La dernière remarque de la jeune fille suffit à l'achever :

« En plus, elle sait se montrer très chaleureuse. »

Riza devait se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son chef.

C'était au tour de Mustang de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de vraiment pas bien dans une vie antérieure !

_Je suis en train de payer là. Et Hawkeye qui se marre derrière..._

Jessifer les salua avant de s'éloigner :

« Bien, je dois vous laisser, bon voyage. »

Mustang la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son désarroi paraître devant son ennemie. Ce n'était qu'un simple contretemps, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Et puis, c'était un homme de défi après tout ! Alors un de plus un de moins…

_Bon, je n'ai pas le choix._

Se tournant vers leur nouvelle hôtesse qui l'attendait, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire en lui prenant sa main dans les siennes en se penchant dessus pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

« Bonjour charmante hôtesse. On me dit que vous répondez au doux nom de Vick ! Quel joli prénom ! »

Riza prétexta un bagage oublié et s'éclipsa derrière un pilier.

Un rire tonitruant parvint aux oreilles de Mustang.

Riza réapparut peu après en s'épongeant les yeux avec son mouchoir.

« Désolée, une poussière…

« Et votre bagage ?

« Perdu. Tant pis. »

Reprenant son sérieux, elle se tourna vers l'hôtesse :

« Pourrait-on prendre possession de nos cabines s'il vous plait ? »

L'hôtesse eut un sourire légèrement crispé qui alerta Riza.

« Bien sûr. Je vous conduis. »

Alors qu'elle les menait à travers les wagons, elle leur expliqua :

« Vos réservations sont intervenues un peu tard…

« Et ? » s'inquiéta Riza

« Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

L'hôtesse s'arrêta devant deux cabines jumelles, une simple planche servait de lit, les toilettes étaient communes à tout le wagon, soit environ une bonne trentaine de personnes, et semblaient bouchées, Riza détecta même le bruit de vols de mouches. Dans la cabine voisine se tenait une famille avec 5 enfants hyper actifs et une poule…

L'un comme l'autre, Roy et Riza déglutirent.

D'une petite voix, Roy demanda :

« Et l'autre choix ? Parce qu'il y en a bien un deuxième, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, dans le wagon suivant. »

Ce wagon n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Ici, tout n'était que luxe, calme et volupté…

Chaque cabine disposait de ses sanitaires personnels, les couchettes ressemblaient à de vrais lits, il y avait de jolies boiseries partout et des velours.

Roy et Riza furent instantanément soulagés.

« Il y a juste un petit souci. »

_Quoi ? Comment pouvait-il y avoir un souci dans ce wagon ! Tout y était parfait !_

« Oui ? » Demandèrent à l'unisson nos deux militaires.

« Nous ne disposons que d'une seule cabine dans ce wagon. »

Un ange passa.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de trouver une autre cabine ici ?

« Non je suis désolée. C'est absolument la dernière de libre. »

Le calcul était vite fait, l'un d'eux disposerait de la cabine première classe pendant que l'autre devrait se contenter de la porcherie.

D'un côté nous avions un Colonel, qui à ce titre pouvait prétendre à la cabine top luxe, en laissant sa subordonnée se débrouiller avec l'autre.

De l'autre côté, nous avions une femme, qui en tant que telle, pouvait demander à bénéficier d'une cabine saine et propre, pendant que l'homme, galanterie oblige, irait dans la cabine miteuse.

Quel dilemme !

Roy jeta un regard furtif à Riza. Celle-ci bien qu'un peu pâle redressa ses épaules.

« Je suis votre subalterne Colonel. Je vous laisse donc cette cabine. J'irai dans l'une des deux autres. »

_Quoi ? Et bien sûr, je passe pour un mufle devant tout le monde pendant qu'elle se nimbe dans le voile de la victime qui se sacrifie !_ Se dit Mustang, _hors de question que je la laisse faire !_

« Non Lieutenant, vous n'avez qu'à prendre cette cabine. C'est moi qui irai dans l'autre wagon. Après tout, il ne sera pas dit que le Colonel Mustang ne sait pas être galant. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette remarque machiste ? » s'écria Riza. « Je suis un soldat avant tout, mon sexe n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Vous prenez cette cabine et je vais dans l'autre wagon ! »

« C'est un ordre » tenta Mustang.

Dans son coin, l'hôtesse secouait la tête d'ahurissement, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait deux personnes discuter pour savoir qui allait voyager dans une cabine miteuse.

« Ecoutez Lieutenant, je vous propose un truc pour nous départager.

« Quoi ? Une partie de roulette russe ?

« Heu non, quelque chose de moins dangereux et moins définitif. A vrai dire je pensais plutôt à une partie de chifoumi.

« Du chifoumi ? »

_Du chifoumi ! Non mais, n'importe quoi !_ s'exclama en pensée Vick l'hôtesse teutonne.

« Ok, c'est parti. »

Alors s'engagea la partie de chifoumi la plus âpre de toute l'histoire de ce jeu !

Pierres, feuilles, puits, ciseaux s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante.

Un petit groupe de passagers s'était rassemblé autour d'eux en compagnie de l'hôtesse et des paris commencèrent à tourner.

Un cri de victoire s'éleva autour du brouhaha ambiant.

« GAGNE ! »

Riza venait de remporter le dernier tour.

Toute à la joie de l'avoir emporté sur son Colonel, elle en oubliait presque l'enjeu de la partie.

Amer Mustang lui rétorqua histoire de lui clouer le bec :

« Très bien, vous avez gagné, vous pouvez aller établir vos quartiers dans votre trou à rat miteux pendant que moi je vais me prélasser dans ma luxueuse cabine. »

Le visage de Riza se referma comme une huître. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se retenir d'aller aux toilettes et ne plus se laver pendant 8 jours… 8 longs jours… 8 interminables jours…

Arrgghhh, elle aurait mieux fait de mettre sa fierté de côté et accepter l'offre de Mustang !

L'hôtesse lui indiqua le chemin pour rejoindre sa cabine et Riza commença à la suivre dépitée.

Mustang la regarda s'éloigner. Il jeta un œil dans sa cabine chèrement gagnée puis de nouveau le dos affaissé de sa collègue.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas la laisser dormir là bas. Je veux me venger certes, mais avec classe !_

« Lieutenant ! »

Riza s'arrêta.

« Oui Colonel ? »

Mustang déglutit, la proposition qu'il s'apprêtait à faire risquait de l'envoyer 6 pieds sous terre…

Il désigna sa cabine.

« Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'organisation, nous pourrions très bien partager cette cabine. »

Ca y est, c'était dit.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de feu meurtrier ; Il s'imagina tout de suite sa tombe avec l'épitaphe « ci gît Roy Mustang, alchimiste de flamme, dit aussi le bien-aimé, on te l'avait bien dit, ta galanterie te tuera. »

Au lieu du bruit de détonation, il s'entendit répondre un simple « D'accord »

Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu la rappeler, en fait Riza s'était vraiment sentie soulagée ! Tout plutôt que de partager les toilettes avec 30 autres personnes ! Même partager une cabine avec Mustang lui convenait… enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

Mustang s'avança et posa son sac de voyage dans l'emplacement qui lui était réservé, tandis que la teutonne annonçait le départ imminent et lui disait que s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, elle n'était pas loin.

Il s'assit ensuite sur la banquette et consulta sa montre.

« Départ dans... Quatre minutes... »

Riza rentra dans la cabine et commença à ranger ses bagages sans adresser le moindre regard à son supérieur.

_Elle me fait toujours la gueule. Qu'elle semaine ça va être _Soupira intérieurement Mustang.

Peut-être que s'il engageait les négociations diplomatiques, il parviendrait peut-être à rendre cette semaine un peu mieux...

« Dites, Hawkeye... »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ne croyez pas que...si nous...oubliions ce qu'il s'est passé hier... juste pour le voyage, ce ne serait pas mieux ? »

« En gros, vous voulez que je vous pardonne ce que vous avez fait hier. C'est cela? »

« D'un certain point de vue, oui... »

« Hum... Je veux avoir l'assurance que vous oubliiez le fait que vous vouliez me faire passer en cour martiale... »

« D'accord »

Hawkeye serra la main tendue de Mustang, non sans remarquer le petit sourire espiègle qu'il avait.

_Il mijote quoi encore, le Mustang ? _

Un coup de sifflet annonça le départ du train.

**NdA : Tout le monde connait le chifoumi ? Vous savez, c'est ce jeu auquel on jouait lorsqu'on était petit, le ciseau coupe le papier, le papier bouche le puit, le caillou casse le ciseau, etc.**


End file.
